fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ainz Grimoire
|-|Ainz= |-|Babel= Summary Ainz Grimoire 'is both a minor antagonist and minor protagonist in ''Tales of the Red Wings. Born as the third child of Ashtar and Lilith Grimoire, Ainz possessed the greatest innate magical power of any of his siblings. However, he was also born with an exceedingly weak body and low life force, confining him to a wheelchair for his entire life and rendering him unable to take advantage of his magic, causing him to be seen as the weakest of the Grimoire children. Instead of focusing on physical and magical arts, Ainz instead developed his naturally genius mind, becoming a pioneer in Kabbalah, a type of magic dealing in the creation of Golems, Familiars and Automata. Ainz was first introduced in the Abyssal Assault arc, where he and his siblings kidnapped their younger brother, Jay Grimoire, to bring him back to the realm of demons. At the time, Ainz was introduced as a tall, dignified figure clad entirely in armor and a mask. However, this appearance was later revealed to be a golem that the real Ainz was controlling remotely, deep within the confines of the Adamantine Castle. Personal Statistics '''Origin: Astiria Name: Ainz Zwei Grimoire Classification: Demon Prince, Incubus, Grimoire Family Member, Golemancer MBTI: '''INTJ '''Alignment: True Neutral Gender: Male Age: 14 (Part 1), 18 (Part 2) Date of Birth: June 7th Height: 5'6" Weight: '''103 lbs. '''Likes: '''Peace and Quiet, Snow, Food '''Dislikes: '''Gale '''Affiliation: Red Wings Guild Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHUUoFjkVcI Personality Ainz is incredibly antisocial and reclusive, spending almost his entire time shut off deep within the castle's alchemy laboratories. He rarely makes public appearances, and when he must do so, he always sends out a Golem, meaning very few people have seen his actual face. His mother and sisters make regular forays into the castle's depths to visit him, but Ainz always acts distant towards them. His time is almost entirely dedicated to Golems and Automata, as he is constantly upgrading and tinkering with his many, varied constructs. Ainz has been known to stay awake for days at a time, working himself to near-death in an attempt to keep improving his designs. Ainz tends to show little emotion when speaking, talking in a voice without inflection even to his mother. He speaks somewhat slowly and always watches the person he's talking to very intently. However, despite this initial attitude, he also shows a tendency to have emotional outbursts depending on the situation. He cried when first seeing his little brother, as well as when he was defeated by the Red Wings. When speaking about how he wanted Jay to stay at the castle, he grew angry when Zephyr said he had plans to take them back, and threatened to kill him and the rest of the guild Despite his attitude, Ainz cares deeply for his family, constantly keeping an eye on them and the castle itself to make sure they're safe. Though he doesn't have a good relationship with his father, they respect eachother nonetheless. Ainz burst into tears upon seeing Jay in person for the first time, and immediately moved to hug him (Despite Lilith mentioning that hugs and physical contact were something he greatly disliked). He was desperate not to let Jay leave the castle again and reacted angrily when confronting the Red Wings during their attempted rescue. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 10-C | At least 7-B Powers and Abilities: ' Genius Intelligence | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, Golems are naturally immortal as long as their bodies are intact), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Curse Manipulation (Demons are naturally adept at curses, and Ainz has shown this through golems), Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity Seed, which creates a glyph that pulls targets above it downwards to restrain them), Chain Manipulation and Absorption (Via phantasmal chains, which summons chains of mana to rapidly drain the magic of those they mind), Transmutation and Earth Manipulation (Noted to use Alchemy, transmuted an earthen wall to attack Jay with), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Durability Negation (Via Void Blade, which creates a primitive void gate that can be used as a weapon), Light Manipulation, Homing Attack (Via Light Chaser), Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Magnetism Manipulation (Via Polaric Shield) 'Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level (Is confined to a wheelchair, and noted to be extremely physically weak) | At least City Level (Stood as among the strongest fighters in the Championship, far above Victor) Speed: Below Average Human Level (Is confined to a wheelchair) | Relativistic+ (He should be superior to Flare Highwind, and is comparable to Yang Chien) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Level Durability: Below Average Human Level '''| At least '''City Level (Tanked multiple hits from Yang) Stamina: High (Despite his appearance, can stay awake for several days without rest) Range: Standard Melee on his own, up to Hundreds of Meters with Golems and Automata Standard Equipment: 'His Wheelchair, Various Golems and Automata 'Intelligence: Genius. Ainz is a master Golemancer and scientist and has made technological advances far beyond what the mortal world ever achieved, even during the greatest ages of technology. Weaknesses: '''On his own, is exceedingly weak and unable to effectively use his mana. As a golem, Babel actually lacks the ability to use saving throws and second winds. '''Key: By himself | Babel Notable Attacks and Techniques Magic: Ainz is capable of using some magic, but his own aptitude is low due to his weak body. To compensate, he channels mana through his creations. This is a list of spells that he has shown through golems, but it is unknown if he could perform them himself. * Phantasmal Chains: '''This spell summons blueish chains made of mana, that rapidly bind and immobilize the target before draining their mana, sending it back to Ainz's true body/ * '''Void Blade: '''This spell forms a crude blade made of the Void, which allows it to erase what it touches from existence and cut what cannot normally be cut. * '''Light Chaser: '''A small orb of light is fired from the caster, which quickly homes in on the opponent. * '''Alchemy: Ainz is noted to be a skilled Alchemist, showcasing this through Babel. Using this, he was able to transmute the ground around him, stopping Zephyr from grabbing Jay back from him by forming a wall of earth to intercept him. He can also form spikes from the earth. * Polaric Shield: 'Ainz creates a shield of magnetism around him that was able to block several of Ryn's exploding clones. The power of this shield is so great that it was able to pull metal filaments from the earth to use as a weapon. '''Kabbalah: '''The art of using Magic to create constructs such as Golems and Automata. Due to his weak body, this is how Ainz prefers to fight instead of battling directly, as by his own admission he wouldn't stand a chance in a direct confrontation against any mage worth their salt. As such, he substitutes that for fighting with various artificial bodies and creations. His automatons can be given remote orders, while his golems must be operated directly. * '"Babel": '''His strongest and most advanced golem, which takes the form of an ornately-dressed mage whose face is covered by a metal mask. It is his main golem, made of mythril with orium cores and emitters to effectively cast magic. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Scientists Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Possession Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Alchemists Category:Sleep Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 10